A Truly Fantastic Birthday
by Logan the Awesome
Summary: A birthday present for my amazing friend Kathryn Hart. She's 19 today! What happens when she gets some special guests to come visit her on her day? REVIEW!


**HELLO PEOPLES! Logan here with my 10TH FANFIC! YAY! So exciting! Anyways, what better way to celebrate my tenth story, then for it to be a Birthday Gift for my amazing, incredible, talented, and FANTASTIC friend Kathryn Hart. (That's why I didn't load the DW story last week)Yup, today is her 19th Birthday, so wish her a good one either in review or Private Message. We still haven't met yet, but, like she said in July, she's like a very close friend to me. Katy, this is for you. HAPPY 19th!**

___**

* * *

**_

Logan was in her room, sitting at her desk with her laptop. She was writing her newest creation; her fist attempt at a "Danny/Jenny reunite. "

"So, let's have it go like this. Danny goes back to the ARC first…but he…"

She typed away feverishly, until her fingers started cramping. She decided to take a break. Logan leant back in her chair and took a view at her Primeval Calendar. It was the third week in the month of September, and the picture for this week was of Stephen Hart in series one or two; she couldn't remember.

Logan let her eyes wander through each of the days, seeing what she had planned. For some strange reason, Thursday the 16th was circled.

"Why is it circled?" Logan thought aloud. "What's going on tomorrow?"

Then it hit her.

"Oh no, no, no, no, NO!" she exclaimed. "It can't be already!"

Logan got out of her chair, picked up her calendar, and looked at it closely. Yup, it was true, tomorrow was her friend Kathryn Hart's 19th birthday, and it had completely slipped her mind. She remembered the amazing party she had planned and threw for her, and what did she have for her? Nothing!

Logan slumped down into her chair and ran her fingers through her hair. She then picked up her phone and looked through her Contacts. She paused when she came across a name. She smiled. Logan had a few phone calls to make.

**XxXxXxX**

Kathryn Hart leant back in a chair. The song, "You'll be in My Heart" by Phil Collins, was playing softly in the background. Katy closed her eyes and listened to the song. It was her favorite song for the pairing Claudia Brown and Nick Cutter from Primeval. In her mind, she pictured a bunch of scenes of the two of them that went with the song. She smiled. She loved doing this. It made her happy.

Soon the song ended, and Katy turned off her ITouch. She sighed and decided to get back to work. Today was her birthday, and she hadn't gotten a "Happy Birthday" from anyone, not even her friend Logan the Awesome.

_"Odd," _she thought. _"Logan usually messages me really early. Wonder what's up."_

Katy decided to check her email, one last time. She went over to the staff room computer and typed in her ID and password. She smiled when she saw she had a message from Logan. It read:

_Hey Katy, just wanted to say Happy Birthday! before I leave. Have a great one!_

_~Logan ;)_

"Leave?" Katy asked. "Where's she going?"

Suddenly, she heard a knock at the staff room door. Confused, for none of the workers usually "knocked" to gain entrance, Katy walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was a younger teenage girl, about 5'4 with medium length golden brown hair and side bangs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she yelled.

She took out a circular tube with shinny wrapping on it and pulled the cork. Instantly, confetti and streamers of all different colors came shooting out and completely covered Katy. Katy started laughing.

"It's been less than two months, I need a hug from you!" the girl said.

The two girls hugged, which caused the visitor to get confetti all over her.

"Logan, it's been forever!" exclaimed Katy.

"I know," said Logan, who walked into the staff room and looked around the place. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks…." Said Katy.

"You have no idea, about how long it took just to get here!" she said as she took a seat in a chair by a table which she propped her feet on.

"Oh, please tell me," said Katy, sure she was in for one of Logan's long overly expressed stories.

"Alright, so once I get to your work building, which took forever to find, the security area wouldn't let me through to the staff room. She said I need a "pass" to see you," she said saying "pass" while making quotation marks in the air. Katy rolled her eyes. "So then I went to plan B."

"And what was plan B?" asked Katy.

"Make a run for the staff room and hide until you came in."

Katy did a double take then quickly walked towards the now shut door. Logan looked as if she was expecting something. Katy opened the door, and went silent. To say she was amazed was an understatement. She slowly closed the door and turned towards Logan who was fiddling with something that was once on her desk.

"Logan," she said, "care to explain why the entire facility disappeared and it looks like the opening sequence of Doctor Who out there!"

"Which leads me to plan C," Logan continued. "I made it to the staff room door, put something on it, then the security got me and they threw me out, literally."

"What did you put on my door?"

"Just a transportation device," said Logan. "When I got kicked out, I quickly went back home, and used this remote control," she held up a remote control, "to transport you to my house, and that's how I got to you."

The two stood there in silence for a bit.

"You aren't mad are you?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Katy, "this is….FANTASTIC!"

The two girls laughed.

"I figured you'd say that; alright, so, you doing anything today….at all?

"Well, I don't know, my family might…."

"GREAT! Then we have all day. Trust me, today is going to get even more FANTASTIC…er."

"Oh really? How?"

Logan took out the remote control and clicked on a few buttons.

"Our first stop," she said.

Logan clicked a final button, and then walked towards the door. When she opened it, Katy smiled. Logan walked over to the door and smiled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" exclaimed six people who were all at the door.

"Katy, I'd like to introduce you to some people you already know," said Logan. "I'm sure you remember Abby, Connor, Sarah, Becker, Jenny, and Danny?"

Katy nodded as she watched the ARC team come in.

"It's been forever!" said Abby.

"I missed you!" exclaimed Connor as she gave her a hug, which made her giggle.

"Hang on a moment," said Logan as she walked out of the room. She came back dragging Lester by his ear.

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"It's supposed to."

Lester scoffed; he yanked himself from Logan's grip, and straightened his suit and tie.

"You have no idea how long it took to convince "humbug" here to let the team off for the day," Logan whispered to Katy.

"Really, what happened?"

"It was a bloody disaster!" exclaimed Lester.

_Flashback_

_"PLEASE LESTER! PLEASE LET THEM COME. KATY THREW SUCH AN AWESOME PARTY FOR ME! I JUST WANT TO RETURN THE FAVOR!" _

_Sir James Lester and Logan had been arguing for a while on whether the ARC team could take the day off to go to Katy's birthday party. Connor, Abby, Danny, and Sarah had been watching the entire scene from the Security Room. Jenny and Becker stayed in their offices. _

_"Okay, okay," said Lester finally. "Just stop shouting!" _

_"Thanks Lester!"_

"It was just a disaster because she was yelling in your ear," said Connor.

"I could hear it from my office," said Becker.

"You REALLY have a way with children gov," said Danny sarcastically. "Just be glad she didn't bring out water balloons."

Everyone started laughing, remembering Lester all wet from the water balloon fight at Logan's birthday party a few months back.

"Alright," said Logan, who was now standing up on a chair, "welcome everyone to Kathryn Hart's 19th Birthday Party!"

Everyone, except Lester cheered.

"First, Katy, I know you know everyone here, but a one on one intro would be nice wouldn't it?"

"Hello," said Connor, giving Katy another hug.

"Nice to see you," said Abby.

"What's up," said Sarah, hi-fiving her.

"Nice place," said Becker, "very….clean."

When Becker turned to walk away, Katy gave him a bit of help by giving him a rather, hard, playful push. Becker looked back at her.

"You just love to do that don't you?"

"Do what?" asked Katy.

"Nice to see you mate," said Danny, giving Katy a rather hard slap on the back.

"Missed you," said Jenny, giving her a hug.

"Happy Birthday, and now good-bye," said Lester, about to make a run for it, but when he opened the door, he found that the staff room was in the middle of all time and space. He turned towards Logan who held up the remote to the door controller. Lester sighed and closed the door with a "thud."

"Okay," said Logan, "first on the list…."

"Oh, so you make long lists of stuff to do too?" asked Lester.

"Don't be rude," said Jenny, nudging his arm.

"What's on it?" asked Connor, trying to look over her but staying a fair distance back, for fear of being hit, pushed, or slapped.

"I'm getting there, and Connor, you can move closer. Unlike Katy, I don't bite."

"Hey," said Katy.

"Just joking, anyways," she said, taking out a long list that was on thick parchment, "first is a game we should all have fun with."

"And what might that be?" asked Danny.

"Darts," she said simply.

Everyone stayed quiet.

"With BALLONS!"

They still stayed quiet. Logan sighed.

"Okay, here's the game. There is a big billboard with over 100 balloons on it. We each get five darts and we try to pop the balloons from 100 yards."

"But that's nearly impossible!" exclaimed Connor.

"Wanna bet?" asked Abby.

"You're so on."

"Anyways, the catch is that each balloon has something in it that, when it pops, something comes out of it and goes zooming towards you. Everyone get it? Good! Let's get started! Katy, since it's your special day, you go first."

"No fair," said Danny picking up his five darts.

"It's not that bad," said Jenny, walking up next to Danny, taking her five darts.

Danny immediately tensed up, being so close to Jenny, but, before he could really identify the feeling, she left and it was gone. Katy noticed this and walked up to Logan who was practicing her form with a dart in hand.

"Did you purposely put that in?" she asked.

"Purposely put what in?" asked Logan, accidentally releasing the dart and getting Lester in the shoulder, which caused him to yelp a curse at her. "Sorry gov!"

First up was Katy. She stood at the 100 yard mark (how the staff room was 100 yards wide she had no idea) and threw her first dart. She hit a purple balloon that was off to the right corner. Instantly, the balloon burst and Katy was covered with confetti before anyone could say _Diicton. _

"Oh, that is cool!" exclaimed Connor. "My turn!"

Connor threw his dart and hit a blue balloon that was farthest to the left. The next thing he knew, he was covered in tie-die paint; head to toe. Everyone burst out laughing; the girls the hardest. Connor turned towards everyone else.

"This isn't funny!" he exclaimed.

"What? Getting covered in paint isn't funny?" asked Abby.

"No, the fact that I lost the bet; now I'm scared."

Everyone started laughing again.

**XxXxXxX**

By the time the Balloon Darts was over, everyone was covered in paint, streamers, confetti, silly string, water, milk, soda, and/or glitter. They were all laughing and whipping the stuff off their clothes.

"This is worse than the water balloons," said Lester as he put a long strand of silly string in the garbage.

"I could always get some to clean you off," said Logan.

"NO!...I mean….no thank you."

"No offense gov, but I think you got the worse of it," said Danny.

And Danny was quite right. Lester was covered in sparkly tie-dye paint, silly string, grape soda, sticky streamers, and glue, which only one balloon was filled with.

"Alright," said Logan, "now, I have a few…special people I want to introduce right now."

"Who is it?" asked Sarah.

"Oh, you'll see."

Logan pressed a few button on the remote control, and a knock came from the door. Logan motioned for Katy to go and get it. Excited, Katy quickly walked towards the door and opened it.

"Pizza delivery!" the man exclaimed.

Everyone stared at the door blankly. Katy turned around and looked at Logan a bit confused.

"S..sorry," she said, trying to stifle a laugh. "P..p..pushed the wrong bu.. bu..buttons."

Katy noticed a few of the men were laughing also. She closed the door and Logan started a new combination of buttons.

"You should have taken the pizza then closed the door," said Connor. "Then we could eat while we wait."

"Well, I don't really like pizza," said Katy.

"Really? I don't either," said Jenny, "not my favorite."

Suddenly, another knock came from the door. Katy was about to open it, when Danny made a request to shoot the person if it was another pizza man. Still laughing from the comment Katy opened the door… her jaw dropped.

_"What? No way, it can't be. It's not possible!" _she thought.

Inside came three people Katy "knew" very well. The first two who came up to her were a man and a woman who seemed to be a couple. The man had short blonde hair and icy blue eyes. The woman had light brown/red hair and brown eyes.

"You're….you're," stuttered Katy. She couldn't believe it.

"Nick Cutter," said the man holding out his hand for Katy to shake.

Katy shook it absentmindedly. Then she turned to the woman.

"And you're…."

"Claudia Brown," said the woman. "It's nice to meet you. I hear ship Nick and I." She leant down to her ear. "Thanks for that, I was starting to get worried the Jenny/Nick fans would overrule."

Katy laughed.

"You guys are the best couple ever," she said.

Nick and Claudia smiled and walked to the rest of the crew, who was looking at them like they were ghosts.

The other man came up to her. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, and was quite attractive. Everyone looked at him, more shocked than the ARC team did Nick and Claudia, (except for Logan) but Katy seemed to be most surprised. Her eyes were bigger than anyone else's.

"Hello," the man said. "Nice to meet you Katy, I'm Stephen Hart."

The man held his hand out for Katy to shake. Katy took his hand and shook it absentmindedly. She was too distracted by his eyes.

"Ni…nice to m m m meet you too," she was finally able to get out.

Stephen smiled at her and walked over with the rest of the crew. The former ARC team quickly surrounded Nick, Claudia, and Stephen, frantically asking them questions about how they got there. Katy saw Logan sitting to the side, watching the scene carefully. Katy walked up to her.

"Stephen Hart? You got STEPHEN HART to come?"

Logan smiled.

"Of course. I know how much you REALLY like him, so I decided he would be a great guest."

"But how…"

Logan put a hand on Katy's shoulder. "This is a fanfic, like you said, anything can happen."

Katy smiled and went over to the ARC team to talk with them.

**XxXxXxX**

Logan smiled at the sight of everyone talking. She stood on a chair again and got everyone's attention.

"Alright," said Logan. "Next on the list of things to do is Capture the Flag."

"YES!" exclaimed Danny, Stephen and Becker.

Nick laughed at their outburst.

"Shouldn't be too bad," said Connor.

"This should be fun," said Abby. Jenny, Claudia and Sarah agreed.

"Yay," whispered Lester in his signature sarcastic tone.

"Okay, teams are as followed:

Team 1: Abby, Connor, Claudia, and Lester  
Team 2: Captain Becker, Sarah, Logan and Nick  
Team 3: Jenny, Danny, Stephen and Katy."

"Seems fair," said Becker, going to stand next to Logan.

"Is it made by who you and Logan think should be a couple, because, I'm not dating Ms Brown, no offence Claudia," said Lester, who was next to his team.

"None taken," she said, not really sure if it was a good or bad comment.

"Well, it was supposed to be like that, but I altered them a bit."

"You better had," Nick whispered in her ear.

"Basically, it's the Conby, Secker, and Janny couples; as well as another one….sort of…not really…."

"Which one?" asked Stephen going over to stand next to Katy, Jenny, and Danny.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," said Logan.

Katy smiled and shook her head.

"Where are we going to play this?" asked Lester. "Last I checked this room could barely hold all of us."

"That's what the transportation device is for," said Logan, holding up the device. "Katy, care to do the honors of picking a spot?"

Logan gave the remote to Katy, and Katy pressed a few buttons on it. When she was finished, she went towards the door and opened it.

"The Forest of Dean," she said, quite surprised that the Transporter really worked.

Everyone stood there in complete silence, as Logan and Katy marveled the forest.

"I've always wanted to come here," said Katy.

"Same," said Logan. "Well, we better get started! Home is the staff room door. Team one, you're territory is straight north of door. Team two, yours is southeast. Team three, yours is southwest. Hide your flag only in your territory. Don't worry, there are markers."

As the teams marched out, they all started talking strategy amongst themselves, and Connor was still trying to figure out what "Janny" meant.

**XxXxXxX**

_One hour later. _

Katy came into staff room with her team; holding a red, blue and green flag triumphantly. Everyone else followed her in.

"I knew we'd win!" said Danny happily.

"Of course you did," said Becker, quite disappointed that his team lost.

"But you guys had Stephen AND Danny," argued Nick, "that's not quite fair, in terms in teams."

"Well it's better than our team," said Connor, who was coming in, "we had Lester!"

"TEMPLE!" shouted Lester, from outside the staff room. Connor gulped and turned to face him.

"Sorry sir!"

"That's coming out of your paycheck!"

The girls all rolled their eyes at the argument. Connor made a sound that sounded like, "what?" then sat down in a chair. Abby went behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. He instantly calmed down and lent into Abby's hands. When Abby left Connor's side, Danny went up to him and gave him a rather hard nudge in the ribs.

"Ow," he said.

"Logan," said Sarah, in a very loud voice which got the room quiet, "what's next on the list?"

Logan whipped out the list and smiled.

"CAKE TIME!"

"What kind?" asked Katy, eagerly.

"Well, I wasn't sure what kind you and everyone liked, so it's a sort of…hybrid."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," said Logan as Danny and Stephen brought in a HUMONGUS cake. "It's one-fifth white, one-fifth chocolate, one-fifth marble, one-fifth yellow, and one-fifth is that kind that has jelly in the middle."

"Oh, I love that kind," said Connor.

"And then, since I didn't know which kind of icing you preferred, each one-fifth portion of cake is divided in half; and half of it has white icing and the other has chocolate."

Everyone went silent.

"I lost you at 'one fifth-chocolate'," said Danny.

**XxXxXxXxX**

After the cake was devoured, the group all sat down around Katy's desk and Logan taught them a card game.

"This one is called Golf," said Logan, "since there's twelve of us, we're going to use two decks just so there's more variety."

Logan put the two decks together and shuffled them with ease.

"So, if we're playing golf, don't we need clubs and balls?" asked Sarah.

"Nope, this is the card version."

Logan explained the card game and everyone got it…eventually. Everyone expected Danny to win, him being familiar with cards, but surprisingly, Jenny and Danny tied; two games to two.

"Okay," said Danny, dealing out another hand, "one more game, to uh….determine who….wins?"

"Danny, we all know that you just want to be the best at _something_," said Jenny, arranging her cards and picking up the bottom two.

"Oh, it's on," said Danny, taking a card from the deck.

In the end, neither Danny, nor Jenny, won. Katy and Claudia tied the game. But, everyone had fun with the game, and the men were quite entertaining at points.

"You did great sweetie," said Nick, pulling Claudia close and kissing her on the cheek.

Katy beamed.

**XxXxXxX**

Next, it was time for the final event.

"Presents?" asked Katy, a bit confused. "You really didn't…"

"Don't give me that," said Logan, "after all those gifts you gave me, you're getting some stuff."

Katy sat down in a chair that Connor, Abby, Jenny, Sarah, and Claudia decorated in streamers, silly string, confetti, and balloons. Claudia had put words that stuck out from the top that said, "Birthday Chair." Katy laughed when Logan, Danny, Stephen, Nick, and Becker threw excess streamers over her.

"Okay, me first," said Abby, handing Katy a very tall, cylinder type package. Katy opened it and found a very rare and beautiful exotic plant.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful," she exclaimed.

"It's for your staff room," said Abby, "to liven things up a bit. Just make sure it's at room temperature; warmer would be nice but I don't know how your boss would like it if the entire facility was turned into a sauna."

"Well let me tell you, your boss doesn't like it that much when it's just one room," said Lester.

The next present was from Connor. It was a very box-like package. When she opened it, she took out a box. Still a bit confused, she opened the box to find a laptop.

"That's a sort of hybrid made up by yours truly," he said. "It's a ThinkPad design with Windows 7 software, as well as the special software programs the ThinkPad originally comes with. You can also flip the screen like a notebook. There's a stylist so you can draw on Paint or something if you want."

"This is amazing," she said.

"Open it up."

Katy opened the laptop. On the edge of the screen, where it wasn't screen, were three stickers; one of Rex, Sid, and Nancy. There were also some other dinosaur stickers scattered all over the laptop, such as a Gorgonopsid, a Smilodon, and a Pteranadon; her favorite creatures from Primeval.

Sarah gave Katy a purple shirt with black, bold writings. On the front it said, "I've seen the other side of an anomaly, and traveled with the TARDIS." It also had a picture of the TARDIS and an anomaly. One the back it said, "My life is complete." Also, on the front in "shadow letters" that covered the side it said "Whovian" and on the back it said "Primevailian." Katy quickly put on the shirt.

"I love it," she said.

"And guess what I'm wearing," said Logan, taking off her jacket it reveal the shirt Sarah had given her for her birthday.

"I said not to wear that in public!" exclaimed Lester.

"We're not in "public," and no one can see it."

Becker gave Katy his present next. Katy reached into the bag and pulled out a hand gun, with a "free membership" to her local gun club.

"For a practice area," said Becker.

"Thanks….I think…."

"Oh that's cool," said Logan, taking it into her hand. She murmured the type it was to herself. "This could come in handy at my gun club."

Becker laughed.

"Your next birthday, maybe, remember she's older than you."

Jenny's gift was a very nice, messenger-style bag. It was dark purple and had the words, "Kathryn Hart," in sky blue on the front. Danny gave her a set of jacks…well….sort of. The rubber ball had an anomaly on it and the jacks were tiny magnets. Katy bounced the "anomaly ball" and caught a few magnets.

"Ha," she said, "the anomaly's magnetic field activated the magnets' magnetic pull."

Next, Nick gave Katy a very big, old looking book. It was entitled, "The Most Updated Encyclopedia of Pre-historic Creatures." Katy thanked him, knowing exactly what she would be doing with this. Claudia's gift was a copy of the movie "Jurassic Park."

"That was my favorite," she said. "Then I got involved with the anomalies."

Lester then gave Katy an envelope with a $10,000 scholarship.

"For college," he said.

With only two people left to give presents, Stephen went next. He gave Katy a long velvet box with a bow on top. Katy took the bow off and put it on her head. She then opened the box and gasped at what she saw. She pulled out a golden chair necklace with a gold charm in the shape of the initials, "KH." On the back of the charm, Stephen had something engraved. "Happy 19th, hope to see you again sometime. ~Stephen. P.S. Love the last name ;D."

Katy smiled. She thanked Stephen, and, being the gentleman he is, he helped her put it on.

"Okay," said Logan, "my turn!"

Logan pulled out a three purple boxes.

"It comes in four parts."

"But there's only three boxes," said Danny, as if it was plain as day.

"Exactly," said Logan.

Logan handed Katy the first purple box. It wasn't too big, but she could hear something in it when she shook it. Seeing a card on the top, she decided to open that first. She smiled quite evilly as she read the card. When she was done, she started to open the box, but stopped.

"Becker," she said suddenly. "Where did you put your gun? I don't see it on you."

Becker smiled and reached to where his gun was, only to find it wasn't there.

"But…I could have sworn…"

As he searched around for his gun, Katy quickly took out what was in the present and threw it at Becker. Instantly, he was drenched. Everyone started laughing and Logan gave Becker his gun back.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I didn't get to do it last time! Glad I had a second chance!"

Everyone started laughing again, and Katy took this time to take out another water balloon and throw it at Jenny. Soon, she was drenched as well. Everyone was shocked, especially Danny.

"Just how many water balloons do you have in there?" she asked.

"No more," said Katy, "there were only two."

"Then why did you throw the other one at me?"

"It was for being a traitor! You told Becker I was behind him, about to throw a water balloon at his back!"

"You sure you have no more in there?" asked Connor, afraid that he was going to get it next.

"Positive," said Katy, showing everyone the empty box.

"What did the note say?" asked Abby.

Katy picked up the note and read it aloud.

_Dear Katy,_

_HAPPY BIRTHAY for the thousandth time! Okay, you better be reading this card first, for its sort of a…revenge present. Inside are two water balloons; one for Becker, since you didn't get him last time, and the other's for Jenny, because she's the reason you didn't get him._

"Thanks," said Jenny sarcastically.

_Just thought I would help you out with your revenge. Oh, and Becker put his gun down when we played darts, and I decided to pick it up. That might help you with getting him. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_Your Fantastic Friend Who Wished She's Gone Through An Anomaly, Hates Madam de Pompadour, and Has Not Visited the Hospital on New Earth and Never Will,  
~Logan ;)_

_RoseXThe Doctor FTW!_

"Oh my gosh, thanks!" said Katy as she gave Logan a hug.

"New Earth?" asked Becker, "there's no such thing.

"There is so, in the future," said Katy.

"How would you know?"

"I just do, okay!"

Katy then picked up the next purple package. She opened it to reveal a velvet rectangular box. She snapped it open and took a pair of glasses.

"You wear glasses?" asked Danny.

"Nope," said Katy, who was beaming.

"Then why did Logan give you glasses?" asked Nick.

The two girls looked at each other, and at the same time said,

"BRAINY SPECS!"

Katy quickly put her "brainy specs" on while Logan took out a pair of black framed glasses and put them on. Everyone looked at the two, obviously not understanding why they were wearing fake glasses.

"And it's not over yet," said Logan.

Logan gave Katy the other purple package. It was much smaller than the other, which Danny was glad of, saying that he was relieved there were no more water balloons. In return, Jenny flicked some water at his face. Katy opened the wallet-sized package to reveal a passport.

"Umm, thanks," she said, "but what am I going to do with a passport?"

"You'll see," she said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Logan's smile got even wider, and Katy got even more confused. Katy walked towards the door. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door. She was greeted by someone knocking on her head.

"Are you plastic?" the person asked. "No, just bone-head."

Katy froze, mouth opened wide.

"Or maybe a skeleton covered with skin and wearing fake glasses; quite clever these humans, just very slow in learning."

Katy closed her mouth and shook her head, out of her trance.

"Oh, what do you know, you are human. Nice glasses by the way. I'm the Doctor," he said holding out his hand.

Katy took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Katy," she said.

"Oh, I know that. It's your birthday isn't it? Your friend over there invited me." He pointed over to Logan who smiled.

"Hello Doctor," she said. "Everyone, this is the Doctor."

"Yes, I know who you are," said Lester.

Everyone looked at him.

"Government files," he said.

"Well, glad to know I'm famous," said the Doctor.

As the ARC team all started talking with the Doctor, Katy took a closer look at what he looked like; he had olive skin, short brown hair, and icy blue eyes. She could recognize that look anywhere.

"You're the Ninth Doctor," said Katy.

"You could say that," he said, "if you mean this is my ninth regeneration form."

Katy beamed. She couldn't believe it. The Doctor was here!

"Katy," said the Doctor, "I was wondering, if you wanted to come with me in the TARDIS for a few months. You know, see the world; see the universe! Now, it won't be quiet, it won't be safe, it won't be calm. But I'll tell you what it will be: the trip of a lifetime!"

Katy smiled.

"And we could be gone for….years! And you would only miss a second of your life here."

"I would love to come," said Katy.

The Doctor smiled.

"FANTASTIC!" he said, with his signature smile. "So, if you will come with me, Logan, I'll have her back in ten minutes your time."

Logan smiled.

"Thanks Doctor," she said.

As the door closed, Jenny turned to everyone.

"Alright," she said, "time to plan revenge!"

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Ten Minutes Later_

Everyone was sitting in a circle on the floor, except for Lester. Danny and Jenny were telling them of the plan to get Katy back for the water balloons, but stopped when Katy and the Doctor came through the staff room door. They were talking about an adventure they had. Danny and Jenny silently cursed.

"Oh my gosh, and that island we went to that was half beach half arctic! That was incredible."

"Even though we almost got eaten by wild Sweeken Swakens?" asked the Doctor.

"That was the one down side, but even that had a bit of fun in it."

The Doctor smiled.

"Oh, and thanks for the Sonic Screwdriver," she said.

"Just don't let Government officials see you with that, they'll take it away and try to tweek it."

Everyone froze and looked over at Lester. Lester held his hands up in defense.

"Can I see it?" asked Connor.

Katy handed over her new Sonic Screwdriver to Connor who took it carefully.

"This is brilliant!" he exclaimed.

"How can it be that amazing? It's just a pen," said Nick.

Connor gave the Sonic Screwdriver back to Katy, who activated it on a lock on a safe in the room.

"A very powerful pen," said Nick softly.

"It's truly amazing," said Claudia.

**XxXxXxXxX **

Soon, all the guests started to leave. First was the Doctor, who had to get back to his TARDIS. Before he left, he gave Katy a key to the TARDIS which she thanked him for.

Next, the ARC team started saying their good-byes. As each one walked out, they handed Katy a piece of paper with their email, except Lester.

"Good-bye," said Lester, who was the first one out of the room. Katy rolled her eyes at that.

"I had fun!" said Claudia, "hope to see you again."

"Have fun with that book," said Nick.

"Bye," said Sarah. "Call me anytime."

"Thanks for the water balloon," said Becker. "Very….refreshing."

Katy laughed at that.

"No problem."

"Have a great rest of the day," said Jenny, giving her a hug.

"See you later," said Abby, "remember, room temperature or higher!

"See ya mate," said Connor, giving her a pat on the back.

"Bye Katy, Happy Birthday!" said Danny, picking her up from behind again, which made her giggle.

"Nice to meet you Katy," said Stephen, "my pleasure."

After Stephen gave her a hug, which she returned, Katy closed the door to the staff room. Only she and Logan were left.

"How long was I gone?" asked Katy, "with the Doctor that is."

"About ten minutes. Why? How long were you really gone?"

"I think he said four or five months, we spent Christmas together," said Katy. "Oh my gosh, it was FANTASTIC! He showed me everything."

"I knew you liked the Ninth Doctor the best, so I decided to bring him."

"Well, I had a great day," said Katy.

"I'm glad," said Logan. "It was the least I could do; you've done so much for me. It WAS a bit last minute…but all turned out well, eh?"

Katy laughed.

"Well, I have to be going now, but I had fun."

"I hope we see each other again."

"Same! Who knows, we might do a big Christmas thing together!"

The girls laughed and gave each other one last hug. Logan pressed a few buttons on the remote and opened the door which revealed her house.

"See you later, and Happy Birthday Katy."

With that Logan was gone. Katy closed the door behind her and looked at the mess the staff room was in. She would have to clean this up NOW before her mum saw the place like this. Suddenly, she realized that Logan left without giving her the remote to get home. Quickly, Katy ran over to the door and opened it. She saw her work building, just the way it was before Logan showed up.

"Wait," said Katy, "how much time has gone by?"

Katy looked at her watch to see that no time had gone by at all. She smiled, closed the door to the staff room, and prepared to get ready to clean it, but found that it was already clean. Her furniture was in order, all the decorations and such had disappeared, the numerous paint stains from the balloon darts had vanished, and her presents were all stacked neatly by her bag and ITouch.

"Kathryn," said a voice behind her.

Katy turned around to see her mom come into the staff room.

"I just wanted to drop by...where did you get the presents?"

"Oh, just from a few…special friends."

Katy's mom nodded. Her eyes traveled down to Katy's purple tee shirt Sarah had given her.

"Nice shirt," she said.

Katy sighed and she took the inventory papers from her mom's hand. She then turned around and walked towards a chair. This was a truly amazing day. She got splattered by paint from 100 yards away. She had just experienced months of her life in less than a minute. She knew she would never forget her adventures with the Doctor, or the party she had just experienced, on Thursday September 16, 2010. This was the best birthday ever. Truly FANTASTIC!

_The End_

___

* * *

_

**** Okay, here is the pic of Stephen that I imagined to be on the "calender"- **www(dot)douglashenshall(dot)com(slash)2primeval(low hypher thing)epi01(low hyphen again)11(dot)jpg **Just take out the stuff in the parethenses and type in the symbol. **

**Katy, I have so much to say; so many stories to say about the creation of this story. I've been holding it back for a few weeks. Figured it'd made good coversation :P Also, I know there's some Doctor Who in this, but that was suppose to be a surprise. Hope it was :D HAPPY 19th KATY!**

**~Logan ;)**


End file.
